John Smith His Final Chapter
by Gruaigrua
Summary: What might have happened before John Smith transformed back into The Doctor.


**John Smith - The Final Chapter **

John Smith sobbed into Joan Redfern's shoulder, clinging desperately to her. Instinct told him it was so very wrong. A woman should not be comforting him! He shouldn't even be bloody crying, should he? If his father could see him, he'd be mortified. John tried to picture Sidney's disapproving face, but no image was forming in his mind. How could this be? How could he not remember the man who raised him, who died when John was 27? How could one forget the image of one's father after only 7 years?

Because he's just a story, that's why. An ill conceived, badly thought out character with minimal back story and absolutely no prospect for a happy ending. The man in his dreams, The Doctor's story seemed more epic than Homer's _Iliad_ and _Odyssey_ put together. In comparison, his story would barely take up the last couple of pages in one of the boy's periodicals.

Another explosion lit up the room, jolting John and Joan from their embrace. John looked from the glowing flames outside the window to Joan. Looking into her eyes he saw love, fear, disappointment, and such bravery shining brightly through, despite the lateness of the hour. And in that moment, he knew what had to be done. For Joan, the boys, the villagers and if Martha was to be believed, the world. "I have to open the watch, don't I?" John sighed. "Otherwise more people are going to die." He desperately wanted Joan to say no, that they'd find another way, but they'd already been through that . He, Joan, Martha and Latimer were no match for the Family and handing over the watch to them would destroy the future… A future that had no place for _him_.

John held the watch in his hand, which in turn was clasped between both of Joan's hands. "I just want you to know," she said quietly "I've had a lovely time the last few days. It's been a pleasure sharing your company, John Smith, and I shall never forget you." As one hand continued to keep a tight grip on John's hand, the other gently caressed the side of his face. "And you were never just a story. Not to me."

"I'm sorry." John said, keeping his voice as low as hers.

"For what? None of this is your fault, John."

"I'm sorry I'll never get to know your properly… I spent the last couple of days hoping to spend the rest of my life with you." He laughed, but there was little humour in it. "I just didn't expect the rest of my life to be the next few minutes."

Joan let go of his hand and walked away. "Don't say things like that, please."

He strode after her, unwilling to let her be away from him and gently placed his hands on her shoulders "I wish I had time for regrets.". One arm snaked around her waist, as his hand gently stroked her soft blonde hair. "I wish I could be with you." John whispered, his lips brushing lightly against her ear. Joan spun around in his arms and kissed him passionately. She wanted nothing more than to be with him either. She didn't care that it was a sin, that they weren't married. Joan was utterly in love with John Smith and if he was to die tonight, then hers was a small sacrifice to make…

But fate had decided otherwise for them. The Cartwright farm was rocked by an explosion that sent small amounts dust and debris down upon the couple. They broke away from each other immediately and raced to the window. Nearby trees and bushes were aflame. Time's up.

John called Martha and Tim back into the farm house. "I just open up the watch then?" He said, resigned to the inevitable.

Martha looked from John to Joan. As desperately as she needed The Doctor back, it broke her heart to separate them. Her hurt feelings were the least important thing at the moment. "Just open it up and let it do its thing."

John examined the silver fob watch with the unusual engravings he believed had been designed by his father… another lie that made up his life. "Will he remember me?"

Before Martha could reply, Joan spoke up, her voice choked with emotion. "I can't be here when it happens… I just…" Her eyes pleaded with his. "You do understand, don't you?" John just nodded, his eyes filling with tears once again. "I'll bring Timothy back to the school." Joan kissed him one last time. "I love you, John Smith." and quickly took Tim by the hand and lead him out of the farmhouse, leaving just John and Martha… and the watch.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Martha had no earthly idea what to say to John that wouldn't sound like she was asking him to hurry up. It was kinder to say nothing and let him do the deed in his own time.

John fidgeted with the watch, turning it over and over on his palm. "… And it will only work on me?" He asked, not taking his eyes off it. "It's not as if someone else could open it, they'd become your Doctor?"

"No. Just you… sorry." Martha said quietly.

He looked up at her, a slight smile on his face. "Well, no harm in asking, eh.?"

"I'll make sure he remembers you, Mr Smith." Martha smiled. "I promise."

"Thank you." And then John Smith, the ordinary man with impossible dreams closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the watch...


End file.
